THE STRANGE BOY LOLITA
by Robbase231
Summary: inspired by the Manga Ibitsu, this is the story of what happens when Haruhi falls in love with Mori instead of Tamaki. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: THE JEALOUS BOY LOLITA**

I am Haruhi Fujioka; daughter of Ranka and currently a scholarship student at Ouran highschool. It has possibly been the strangest experience I have ever gone through in the time I've been around. Thanks to being in debt to a bunch of flamboyant rich boys I am in their host club disguised as a boy and entertaining the wealthy ladies of Ouran until my debt is paid. While its not exactly a bad job (the girls are cute after all) at times the rest of the host members can be a little overbearing.

Chief of the annoying ones would be Tamaki. He is the so called "prince" of the group and he seems to buy into that title with every fiber of his being. He seems to have a major hang up on me and thinks I am his daughter. I kind of find that odd because he is both hitting on me and trying to say he is my parent with Kyoya, so wouldn't that mean he was hitting on his daughter?

The twins are ok. They are a bit on the mischievous side but they mean well. Also they help keep Tamaki off my back which is always a plus. There is Mori and Honey as well. Those two are like a species apart from everyone else. Honey for example appears to be a primary school student but in actuality is older than I am. Also from what I have seen at the resort he is ridiculously strong and fast. Mori is this tall and calm person though. He is always around Honey and just gives the heir of a protector. I had been in his arms at the resort and I have to say I did not mind it one bit.

This resort I keep talking about is Kyoya's family's private oasis. I got to see it of course because the host club kidnapped me (yeah, that's right, they kidnapped me). It wasn't all bad though; there was excitement and entertainment enough to make me not complain to much. It did rise up another problem.

I kind of developed something of a crush on Mori. I didn't really want to admit it of course, but seeing him all doting and worried about honey and carrying me like that was pretty hot. I mean he is like a knight in shining armor. Not like Tamaki who is just theatrical and doesn't really know what he wants. I didn't want to make waves though so I just kept my mouth shut about it. However my mouth may have been shut but my body appears to be giving all kinds of signals today.

"Haruhi, why do you keep looking at Mori-sempai?"

I jolt at the question. My guests in the club are looking at me intently and at the raising flush in my cheeks.

"Uh…I…uh" I flashed an embarrassed smile and tried to get back in focus but they seemed to of caught on to something.

"Haruhi, do you 'like' Mori-sempai?" One of them asked with bated breath, and the others eyes started to glow. They thought I was a boy so this was something to seriously fangirl over. Considering I was a host I had to play this off, perhaps I could use it to get more customers

"Its just that Mori is so sweet around Honey…" I said looking to the side and pushing my hair back behind my ear. The girls were eating it up "…He seems like such a sensitive soul and I guess that it stirs something inside me that I never knew was there"

They all sighed "but he would never notice me, so I'll just admire him from a distance" I flashed my so called 'natural' smile and they melted in their seats. Unfortunately the whole room was listening in on what I was saying and all eyes were on me. Including Tamaki who seemed to of shattered into a million pieces and went into the corner to "grow mushrooms"

Mori had a faint red to his cheeks as he looked at me. I went as red as a tomato and wanted to defuse the situation but a sea of yellow dresses pushed the two of use together led by Renge.

"YOU heard it here!" she yelled into her Megaphone she pulls out of nowhere "Haruhi has just confessed his love to Mori-sempai, will he receive it?"

Mori looked down at me and I wanted to die. He gave a slight smile and rubbed his neck "Haruhi…do you want to go somewhere later"

The whole place erupted in a frenzy, the other host members seemed shocked, honey was sitting down with some cake and Usachan and seemed to of been ignoring the whole thing, and Tamaki seemed to need to go to the E.R. I nodded dumbly even though I was thoroughly embarrassed. It all was happening so fast but I was kind of glad at the same time.

**IN THE HALL**

Later on I was walking down the hall to class and I saw Honey standing there waiting for me. He had his Usachan with him and seemed to be in good spirits as he ran up to me.

"Haru-chan, Is it true you are going on a date with Takashi?" He asked warmly as he got to my side. His class was nowhere near here and he was in the music room when Mori asked so why was he asking this?

"Yeah, did you not notice earlier?"

Honey laughed a little and kept stride. I felt something weird about him though. I couldn't put my thumb on it but I felt a little threatened by the short senior walking with me.

"Oh I was, I just wanted to be sure. Do you want to take Takashi away from me?"

"What?"

"I said is Takashi going to take you to a movie?"

"Oh…I'm not sure yet" I could of swore he said something else but I didn't want to bring it up.

"Takashi like movies." He said "Make sure to go to a movie he likes, I don't want Takashi to go to a movie he doesn't like. It would make me mad to think he was sitting in a movie theatre watching something he hated."

"Um… I think he can choose what movie we can watch, I don't think it will be a problem" I was getting more and more nervous. Where was my classroom anyway, it felt like I had been walking down this hall forever. I didn't see any of the students either, it was like the whole school had evacuated.

Honey grabbed my arm with his iron grip. It just didn't match his body at all and I couldn't help wince as he tugged me down to his level. I looked into his eyes and my heart leaped into my throat. They looked dead and dilated, and his blond hair seemed to of flattened over his face. It cast an unnaturally dark shadow on the upper part of his features so that the only thing visible was the dull creepy stare.

"It will be a problem Haru-chan. Takashi is a good guy, he does things he doesn't like all the time and he will pick a boring movie if he thinks you like it. I don't want him to pick a bad movie because he is out with you"

"Honey…your hurting me…" My eyes were starting to water from pain and fear. I wanted to escape and run but I was cemented where I was at by Honey's grip. I was helpless.

He squeezed harder and brought his face closer to mine "You're going to make sure Takashi has a nice time, you understand Haru-chan? Tell me you understand"

I couldn't speak I was so scared. It was like I was in a thunderstorm and there was nowhere to hide. His eyes were like thunder and it made me want to crawl under a table and hide until it was over. I managed a nod though, and his whole appearance shifted.

"Good haru-chan, your class is right there, have a nice day!" He laughed like he usually did and skipped off with his bunny. I rushed to the bathroom and checked my arm underneath my uniform. It was starting to turn purple where he squeezed. If he had tightened any more I may have had a broken bone.

**ON THE DATE**

I wore some boy's clothes to the date. To be honest I was seriously considering not going after the run in with honey. I mean my arm was sore and hurting when I had gotten home and I had to put ice on it in the nurse's office. When she asked me what happened I said I bumped into something. I don't know why I didn't say Honey had hurt me but all I kept seeing when I closed my eyes was that terrifying expression. He scared me.

I tried to be jovial on the date though. Mori was nothing but a gentleman when he picked me up. He liked my long sleeve shirt and jeans look and told me it looked good on me. We did go to a movie though and that made me worry. I did not under any circumstance want to go into a movie he didn't want to watch

"What do you want to see" he asked with his deep voice. It was smooth like velvet and very sexy. It put me at ease a bit and I looked at him and smiled

"What ever you want to watch"

"I want to watch what you want to watch"

I felt trapped right there. We were going to go in an infinite loop at this point and the last thing I wanted to do was make the wrong decision.

"Um… I'll pick next time so you pick now"

That seemed to of saved things because he looked up at the list. The only problem was he kept looking at the list and didn't seem to move. I realized right there that he couldn't make a decision because he had so much to choose from. It was a no win situation. If I chose he would go with me and Honey would… I don't know but I didn't want to find out. If I didn't choose we would end up standing here for the duration of the date.

"Why don't we go out to eat instead?" I asked lightly

"Where do you want to eat?"

I looked over at the strip of stores and saw a burger place and pointed to that. I liked burgers, and I'm sure he would like it too. When we got into the restaurant Mori started looking around like a tourist. I facepalmed. He had clearly never been in a place like this and it was showing with how he walked around and poked random things with his finger. I grabbed is arm with mine and led him to the cash register and made our order.

"I'd like to order two number twos, large."

"Anything else?"

"No thanks!"

The night was saved to an extent. We chatted and his expression when he had bit into a "peasant" dish was very amusing. It must have been what I looked like when I ate fancy tuna.

**AT SCHOOL**

The next day I went to school thinking about the good time I had. Mori was So sweet and funny when he was at the burger place that I was actually excited to go on another date with him. I knew the host club and clients probably wanted to know how it went too but I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

"Hello Haru-chan"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at Honeys voice. He was some how behind me when I had walked into the gate. I didn't even know he was there until he had actually said something. I turned around and tried to smile, grabbing my bruised arm out of reflex.

"Hi Honey…"

He smiled at me with his hands behind his back. His Usachan was hanging from his hands and swaying at the sudden breeze in the air. I backed up a little and laughed nervously "I need to get to class"

"So you took him to a nasty burger place"

I jolted as he said this and my legs seemed to freeze. I knew he was still standing where he was but it sounded like he was right next to my ear.

"Takashi will get sick if he eats at places like that. I don't want Takashi to get sick. You don't seem to care though; you just shoved greasy meat and cheese down his throat without thinking about him. That's not very nice Haru-chan"

"I didn't…he wanted to go, he was happy" My legs still wouldn't listen to me.

"**YOU LIE!**" He screamed, making the birds fly out of the sakura trees. "You made him go there Haru-chan, My Takashi would never want a number two."

"How did you know we had a number two?"

Honey laughed eerily, a staccato of high pitched sounds that sounded like a demented baby.

"How do you think you're worthy enough to take my Takashi away from me? You are **NOT**. you won't take him away from me. I'll kill you before I let you take him."

I spun around and screamed "What do you want from me!" but when I looked Honey wasn't there anymore. He was gone like he was not there in the first place. My legs found there ability to move and I bolted into the school like my life depended on it. It probably did.

**IN THE HALL **

"Hello Haruhi!" The twins said in unison as I ran down the hall "where's the fire?"

I grabbed both of them and dragged them into an empty classroom and shut the door. My hand was shaking as I looked for the lock and made it click in place before turning around. They looked concerned and asked what is wrong.

"Its…Honey, he's acting weird about me dating Mori"

They both exchanged dark looks and nodded. They moved away from each other in unison and raised their hands

"we were afraid of this Haruhi…"

"…cause we know how he can get"

"What do you mean? Why is he acting like this!?"

They sighed and looked at me. They looked sad and concerned for me and that made me all the more worried.

"Honey is not exactly stable Haruhi" Hikaru started "We were not kidding about those stories about honey wiping out a military base for waking him up from his nap."

Kaurou walked forward "But he is even scarier when it comes to Takashi. He is obsessed with him."

"but…" I started, trying to pull myself together "the host club, people hit on Mori all the time"

"No they don't, they focus on Honey because they know what happens if they talk to Mori to much" she gasped as she recalled that the girls never really talked to Mori at all. It was something that she just did not notice while she was working.

"I'll just end it then"

They shook their head "no, you cant do that because if Honey thinks you hurt Mori he will kill you"

The blood drained from my face "kill me?"

"He's killed before Haruhi, he's just too rich and influential to have anything done about it."

"So what do I do?" I felt helpless then. I was trapped to date Mori now, and if I didn't date him just right Honey would kill me. However if I broke up with Mori, honey would kill me also. This was all too much for me to take and I felt myself crying.

"We'll try to protect you Haruhi" Kaurou said

"But until we can find a solution try not to make to many waves, we don't want you to end up like the others"

"the others?"

"the others that dated Mori"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The Stalking Lolita **

I wished I had never said I liked Mori. Honey was terrifying in a way I never thought a person could be. I was trapped in a relationship that otherwise I would have loved. What could I do though? There was no real way of dealing with honey. He was so rich and strong that it seemed he was just untouchable. Even the twins had no idea how to go about this, but they said they would talk to the other members and see what they could come up with.

"We can't tell Mori though, he would likely confront Honey and that wouldn't be good for anyone."

These kinds of thoughts completely spoiled my appetite. It was a shame too because I was in a restaurant with the most beautiful plate of fancy tuna I've ever seen.

"Do you like it? I can order something else if you like…"

Mori was so sweet and concerned at the way I was just playing with the food with my fork. I waved my hands and smiled nervously

"No its fine, my heads just somewhere else"

"Oh" he looked at his food and started to eat a little. I tried to eat as well and get more comfortable. I was with Mori right now. Honey wasn't going to pop up out of nowhere and threaten her in front of his 'Takashi'. However she felt like he was there already staring at her. It made her uneasy and looks around the tables and staff to see if anyone of them was carrying a pink bunny.

"Is something wrong? You look so pale" He reached over and put his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I flushed crimson at how close he was and averted my eyes. He smelled good, he looked good in that suit, and everything about him was just amazing to look at.

"I'm ok…" I lost all the strength at my voice as I said that and looked up at him "…you look nice tonight"

He smiled a little and gave me a warm look "so do you"

The night appeared to of been saved for now. We started chatting about everything about how we grew up and funny/embarrassing moments in our life. It was nice to finally get away from the sudden craziness that had been going on.

"You know, Mitsukuni isn't the only one who likes cute things…" he said as he looked at me "I am quite fond of them myself, that's why I was happy you said you liked me"

It was corny, but coming from his sexy voice he could say "I have to go to the bathroom" I would of still melted like one of my clients in the host club. I looked away and smiled shyly at his comment, which made him chuckle a little bit.

And then my phone rang.

I opened up my cell and looked at it. My father's picture was showing and the song "Natural woman" was sounding off as my ring tone. It was my dad's favorite song when he cross dressed or took a shower, singing away in poor English. He was such a goof, he and Tamaki had a lot in common like that

"Hold on my dad is calling"

I pressed the phone to the side of my face and turned to the side.

"Dad, I told you not to call…"

"_But sweetie one of your friends are over._"

My blood ran cold as he said that. I had a sinking suspicion that I knew exactly who was at my apartment and it scared the hell out of me.

"who is it?"

"_He looks like a little boy; he is so cute with that bunny_"

I jumped out of my seat, sending the chair backwards onto the floor with a clatter. Mori looked really worried now, as was all the people who were staring at me. I said something like I had to go to the bathroom and rushed away.

"Dad, leave the house now"

"_What are you talking about dear; I can't leave with a guest. That's rude._"

"Dad you don't understand…"

"_Hold on dear he wants to talk to you_"

My heart was thumping wildly now as I tried to figure out what to do. Honey was at my house with my dad. What was he doing there? Was this another threat? Was he going to do what I thought he was going to do?

"_Hi Haru-chan, you should really eat that Tuna Takashi bought for you, its quite rude of you to play with it like that_"

"How do you know…?"

"_Your dress is nice, at least you did something right…_" he continued "_…but you are being a terrible date. How do you think you can make Takashi happy when all you do is talk about boring crap from your life? You shouldn't make this about you Haru-chan. You are nothing compared to my Takashi, and I can't let you ruin his fun without punishing you_"

"Why are you doing this?"

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHHA…**_"

I fell against the wall and was shaking like a leaf at that maniacal laughter. Honey was there with my dad. He could do anything right now and I couldn't do anything about it.

"_I wonder how much your dad misses your mommy, I'll go check_"

"DAD GET AWAY FROM THERE, RUN AWAY!"

All I heard was a dial tone. I feverishly dialed my dad number while I was sweating bullets.

"_The number you are trying to reach is not available_"

I pounded the digits again and got the same response from the cold automated machine. I was crying now and I knew something horrible was going to happen. I ran out into the restaurant and bumped into Mori.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?"

"Take me home! Please! My dad is in danger!"

I was in hysterics now. Mori responded quickly though taking my hand and bringing me to his limousine; He gave the address and told him to go as fast as he can. The driver slammed on the gas and barreled down the street. The moments I was in the car I kept dialing again and again.

"_The number you are trying to reach is not available_"

When we pulled up to the apartment complex I jumped out of the limo before it even stopped and rushed up the stairs. Mori was right behind me as I pumped my legs as fast as humanly possible to where my door was. Feverishly I struggled with my keys and scraped the keyhole until it slid in. When I opened the door I screamed.

Mori was right behind me when I bumped into him and held him while I sobbed and screamed. He was looking at my dad with a bloody knife in his hand. His throat was sliced to the far back to the bone and blood pooled around where he was laying spread-eagled on the floor. Mori hugged me tight and called the ambulance but it was already too late.

My dad was dead, and Honey made it look like a suicide.


End file.
